


Pet.

by forelleastar



Category: overwatch
Genre: Awkward, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Jealousy, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Mercy looks after Tracer’s dogs and Genji happens to come by.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela “Mercy” Ziegler
Kudos: 33





	Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea always popped up in my head and now I wanted to write it.
> 
> I honestly don’t know what Pre-Relationship means but what I mean in this fic is that they are aware of each other’s feelings but they don’t have time to spend together.
> 
> Also I didn’t proofread this, so...
> 
> Enjoy if you can.

It was at least five in the afternoon, close to the sun setting and the moon soon rising. The silent chattery and machinery echoed throughout the watchpoint with its members and other cooperatives minding their own business to attend to.

Genji walked through the East Wing hallways of the Overwatch Watchpoint. Humming to himself, he wasn’t the quiet and hostile ninja he was before, he was at ease in who he was right now and so forth. He often doesn’t wear his visor on either when there are no missions to do. He even chimes in, having conversations and bonding with everyone else in the team.

Though his favorite person to talk to was already inside the doors he was standing in front of. “Dr. Angela Ziegler - Head Medic” plated at the side of the walls. He curves a smile at the name, he was impressed when he realized years ago that the doctor herself played a major role in Overwatch, an icon for a fact. 

He usually visits at this hour, no one’s ever busy around this area, almost everyone would already head to the mess hall for dinner or the staff would head home. Without hesitation, and in comfortable circumstances, he opens the doors with his fingerprint scanned, honored by the trust the doctor gave him.

He expected to greet her as usual but something pounced on him before he could ever step in the room. Falling on the floor, he blacked out for a bit, until blinking his eyes open - with a dog on his chest, staring at his face, wagging its tail like a good canine. 

“Genji! Mein Gott, are you okay?” He finally sees her, a blonde woman wearing a lab coat, rushing to his aid, face painted with worry. She turns to the dog that assaulted the poor ninja, “Deacon, come on now, can you please be a good boy and get off of him?” 

The British Foxhound, named Deacon, began to lick Genji’s face, hunching playfully on his chest with his paws stomping on him, ignoring the command the doctor gave. 

Angela attempts to pull him away, despite his average weight, struggled to do so. She decided to get a treat inside a dog treat box placed on her desk for convenience. 

“Deacon! Look, a treat!” Angela calls for the rambunctious canine, it then turns around and runs straight towards her. She drops the treat on the floor then going to Genji’s side, helping him sit up.

He was covered in some slop, his hair ruffled and messy. “I didn’t know you adopted a dog. Seems like a bundle of fun.” 

She laughs gently at his statement. “Oh no, they’re not mine. They’re Tracer’s and Emily’s. They asked for me to look for them since the sitter was feeling unwell today.” Still concerned for him, she combs his hair with her hand, cupping his cheek with the other. “You’re not hurt are you? Deacon’s a bit difficult to handle.” 

“I’m fine, Angela.” He places his own hand on hers at the side of his face. He holds it near him, planting a gestured kiss on her knuckles. “I wanted to see you today. I see you’re more busier than usual.” He looks at the dog, still eating the tasty treat. 

They both stand up, she offers him to sit on the lobby couch. He does so as he was told. “Would you like some tea? I’m off for dinner in less than an hour but I wanted to drink some first.” The doctor walks in the backroom of the office, where treatments were handled. 

“It is a wise decision to choose tea over that black coffee of yours. I’d like some.” He answers back, looking at the doorway where she went in. Not long enough, Deacon suddenly jumps on the couch and curls up beside him. 

Genji sighed in relief, he thought the dog was going to be a bit of a hassle again but it seems it tired itself out. Angela returns with a tray, bringing some hot brewed tea and two cups for them, placing it down on the coffee table. 

“What is the dog’s name again? He looks really ‘intimidating’ with his ears.” Genji asks her, eyeing the canine between them, holding up his cup of tea while waiting for it to cool off.

Angela sips on hers. “His name is Deacon. He was inspired by John Deacon of Queen as Lena told me. He’s an English Foxhound. He is not really that bad, just took some personality from his owner.” She pets the dog, gently on his head then moving to his ears. 

“He looks like he’s well taken care of. The huge energy in him is a slight problem though.” The cyborg ninja chuckles and started drinking his tea. 

She nods in agreement, still petting the canine who seemed to enjoy the sensation of his head rubbed. “It is Lena and Emily after all. They say that he is a ‘good boy.’ I find that very true.” 

Deacon perks his head up when she said ‘good boy.’ His mouth is wide open, his tail starts to wag again. Both of them were surprised to see the sudden outburst of fun from the canine again.

Although, Angela found this to be strangely adorable. “Yes that’s right, you’re a good boy, aren’t you? Good boy, Deacon!” She pets him more, full of joy and laughter. 

Angela never felt how having a pet was like, she doesn’t even know if she wanted a dog, a cat, a bird, even some exotic animals like a snake made her interested once she entered a pet shop. 

Genji stares at her on how she treats the dog. Seeing how she paid so much attention to Deacon, she played with the dog’s thin fur, praising it as a ‘good boy’ even though it was only acting delightful in front of the doctor. 

He feels a bit envious of Deacon, he only decides to watch her be in awe rather than accepting the fact he was beaten by the dog. 

Seconds later as Angela was more amused with the playful companion, a smaller four-legged figure walks in the room, its height did not even reach the body of the sofa. 

Angela doesn’t notice it, but Genji picks up the other dog. “Well, who might this be?” He carries the dog in his arms, floppier ears but covered with fur, he was actually astonished at the beauty of its fur coat. 

“Oh, that’s Erin! She’s a King Charles Cocker Spaniel, a unique pedigree Emily mentioned from the last generations of litters.” The doctor told him, letting go off Deacon who also decided to jump off the couch then leaving, assuming the dog bed was unoccupied by Erin. 

Genji chooses to turn the tables around, witnessing the scene from earlier. He begins to pet her gently, the lapdog curling on his lap, leaning against his chest from the relaxing strokes through strands of curly white and brown fur.

“A gorgeous pedigree, you must be spoiled by Tracer.” He tells the little dog on his lap, barking her soft bark at him that sounded like a ‘yes’ in response. 

Angela giggles at what he claimed. “I believe she’s the one receiving a lot of care from Emily.” She continues to drink her tea until her cup is all empty. 

Genji was amazed on how trained Erin was. “She’s really well-behaved and quiet. I think you just taught me how to like you.” He tells the lapdog, he continues to stroke her fur. 

Erin allows herself to lean in more in Genji’s embrace. He notices this and mimics someone’s words from earlier.  
“Good girl Erin, that’s a good girl. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” His voice too mellow, gentle as he did not want to disturb its comfortable state.

Angela gazed her blue orbs at him, her lips in a straight line, witnessing what was unfolding in front of her. She feels the same as him, envy about the dog, especially sitting on his lap.

Genji wanted to see how the doctor would react. It did worked, but surprisingly, not the way he expected. Unlike him, he was a bit more composed and patient when she was paying attention to Deacon. 

But now, Angela was flushed red at the sight she was seeing, she lowered herself, leaning on the couch’s head. She looked like she had let her guard down. 

Her deep blue ocean orbs find their way to his own dark brown. They stay like that, as if they were staring inside their souls. His mouth was flat-straight, but his eyes had a hint of a smug aura. 

Not noticing Erin had jumped off when Genji stopped petting her. Angela suddenlt blurts out;

“But I want to be your good girl.” 

Both of their eyes widened, Angela covering her lips, Genji letting out a small gasp.

The doctor’s heartbeat raced faster. “Did I just . . . said that out loud?” Her face reddened more, fluttering felt inside of her stomach. She was obviously embarrassed from what she confessed, “out loud.”

Genji’s shock fades away quicker, and smirks at her. “I mean, all you had to do was ask.” He grind after his sentence, he lets out a towards at her which she gladly takes. “Come here.” He pulls her against him.

Angela’s adrenaline rushed inside her even more because of him. She feels his hand running through her strands of blonde hair, the other caressing her lower back. She felt her nervousness fade away as well. 

Soon enough, he knew how to play his cards. He soothed her as he knew she deserved it, not only for the excuse of the physical contact with each other but the reason that she was too tense, and also, how he felt about her.

“I already told you how I feel about you months ago, Angela. I know things are a bit awkward and we are not close. But I do want to have this moment with you.” He tells her, she gives a weak smile that he never sees.

But by the tone of her voice and little laughs, she replies. “We haven’t got time to properly date and be together, but I know you love me and I love you.” She tells him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on him.

“I know. I just want to stay like this for awhile.” He tells her. She reassures him in response as they do not let go of each other, neither do they move too much. Only their breathing were heard accompanied by the white noises around the room, and the warm of their bodies comforting each other. 

Minutes pass by, Angela looks up at the clock and sees it was past six in the evening, the scheduled time for dinner. She breaks their closeness. “I think we should go and have dinner with everyone.” 

He nods at her, standing up together but before walking out the door. “Hmm. What about Deacon and Erin? No one’s here to watch them.”

Angela places her hand on her chin, thinking before she got the solution to his question. “Then let’s grab dinner then come back here. We’ll just tell them we have some urgent business to do.” 

Genji chuckles at her. “Urgent you say, and what would that be?” He steps forward near her before he feels her jokingly punch him.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out, and here I thought I was jealous of a dog.” 

“You did it first.”

They stroll out of the office, checking if the coast is clear for any audience to see them walking. Before they could reach the mess hall, she walks with him, arm in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> again, cliche stuff.


End file.
